She knew
by MoonEclipseSun
Summary: She knew, but it still hurt. One-shot


She knew, without her having had said a word. She could see it written all over her face. The way she acted, the way she spoke, even the way she looked at her. She wasn't sure when it had happened or even why, but what she did know was this; Michiru had lost her love for her. Another thing that Haruka could see was that she'd been with someone else. She knew she wasn't being paranoid. The way she dressed to cover up more now, but she never said a word. As much as it hurt Haruka, she never said anything.

_I fall asleep by the telephone.  
It's two o'clock and I'm waiting up alone.  
Tell me, where have you been? (Where have you been)  
I found a note with another name.  
You blow a kiss but it just don't feel the same.  
Cauz I can feel that you're gone. (feel that you're gone)  
I can't bite my tongue forever, while you try to play it cool.  
You can hide behind your stories, but don't take me for a fool!_

It was coming up to the anniversy of their relationship that had begun two years ago. She wasn't sure how, but time had flown. Even though they were soldiers, they lived together in a town not too far. They arrived when they were needed, but other then that; they lived the life that they wanted. Well that's what Haruka thought, but it seemed as if she was wrong. She knew it had been the life that they wanted but now it seemed to be just the life she wanted, not Michiru.

_You can tell me that there's nobody else (but I feel it!)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself (but I see it!)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie! (Lie! Lie!)  
It's nothing but a lie! (Lie! Lie!)_

Some days when Haruka woke early, she could hear Michiru talking on the phone in a hushed voice. She never knew what she was saying or who she was talking too, she found no point in asking. As much as it pained her, she knew that Michiru would lie and say that it was about something else and that she didn't have to worry about it; hiding the truth.

_You look so innocent,  
But the guilt in your voice gives you away.  
Yeah, you know what I mean (know what I mean)  
How does it feel when you kiss when you know that I trust you  
And do you think about me when he fucks you?  
Could you be more obscene? (be more obscene)  
So don't try to say you're sorry, or try to make it right.  
And don't waste your breath because it's too late, it's too late!_

She often wondered when it first happened. Maybe it had just been an accident and Michiru was trying to keep it from her so she wouldn't be hurt. No, Haruka knew that wasn't it. They'd always been totally honest, not worrying about the others' feelings. As much as she tried to work it out, she could never seem to understand why.

_You can tell me that there's nobody else (but I feel it!)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself (but I see it!)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie! (Lie!) Lie! (Lie!)  
It's nothing but a lie! (Lie!) Lie! (Lie!)  
You're nothing but a lie!_

It seemed to be becoming more obvious now, as if she wasn't trying to hide her deceit anymore. Everything was obvious yet Haruka still refused to leave Michiru. She knew that no matter what happened, she'd always have feelings for – no, she'd always love Michiru.

_You can tell me that there's nobody else (but I feel it!)  
You can tell me that you're home by yourself (but I see it!)  
You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want, but I know, I know  
Your love is just a lie!  
I know, you're nothing but a lie! (Lie!) Lie! (Lie!)  
You're nothing but a a lie! (Lie!) Lie! (Lie!)  
Your love is just a lie!_

So when the day finally came that Michiru came forward and told Haruka the truth, she could only simply nod. It came as no surprise when she began to pack her things. Haruka knew that this day would be coming, even still, it hurt. As she watched Michiru walk out the door and leave their two year relationship behind as if it were nothing, Haruka couldn't help but let the tears falls.


End file.
